Field
Disclosed embodiments relate generally to environmental monitoring and, more particularly, to an underwater sensor assembly and a system for environmental monitoring of bodies of water.
Description of Related Art
Environmental monitoring presents various challenges including constantly changing and/or harsh environmental conditions and remote locations. Water is one of the most precious commodities on earth. It is vital to health, communities, and the environment. Monitoring of a body of water, such as a river, a stream, a lake, a sea, a pond, etc., poses particular challenges, such as stabilizing and/or positioning sensors in the body or water, reliably collecting and transmitting data from the sensors, and powering the sensors.
For example, rivers are home to populations of various species of mussels that even most locals know very little about; however, that does not mean that these mussels are of little importance to the overall ecosystem. Freshwater mussels are not only an important food source for muskrats, waterfowl and fish, but are also very important indicators of water quality. Because of the vital role that these bi-valves play in the ecosystem, it is imperative to protect them when working in local rivers and streams. Navigable locks on rivers require dredging operations to keep the navigation channels open and operable. The effects of dredging on the local mussel populations should be monitored to ensure the health of the mussels, as well as that of the overall ecosystem.
Further, by monitoring various characteristics of bodies of water, state and federal agencies can be assured that no dangerous contaminants are reaching public watersheds. By conducting this monitoring at regular intervals, the reduction of potential contaminates can be controlled and optimized.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved underwater sensor assembly and system for environmental monitoring of bodies of water.